


Jay's Kinktober Day Fourteen

by thefruitbasket



Series: Jay's Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edging, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Kinktober 2020, Nonbinary Character, Other, Unnecessarily long exposition, Unprotected Sex, gods they're so in love, nonbinary author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket
Summary: Kinktober Day Fourteen: EdgingWaiting five years after your lover dies before resurrecting them and waiting three years after that for them to grow up and get back to being alive is an awful long time to not have sex, but it's worth it in the end.
Relationships: Original Tiefling Character(s)/Original Human Character(s)
Series: Jay's Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949083
Kudos: 2





	Jay's Kinktober Day Fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> This is disgustingly sweet. I think I'm bad a kinktober.   
> Non-gendered terms used for nonbinary character's genitals.

They had brought him back in the dead of winter. Fresh snow had fallen the night before and the dawn had been cast in shades of grey. 

Ghost had been so convinced that it wasn’t going to work; so convinced in fact that they didn’t want to even look. They had held their back to the party, focusing on taking slow breaths of frost laden air as they could hear their friends hauling the old wooden casket from the frozen earth. 

The ritual had taken an hour, but it felt like it dragged on for an eternity. At some point, one of them had come to rest a hand on their shoulder, but they couldn’t have said who. 

Eventually, the prayers had reached their end and the group had collectively held their breath. The silence had been deafening, it had made Ghost’s chest tight and their stomach heave and just when they thought they couldn’t take it any longer it had been broken. 

His voice was hardly a whisper and it carried a question and a name they had abandoned a month after his funeral. They hadn’t been able to move, to think, to even breath. His voice sounded just the same as they remembered and when he waded his way through the snow to wrap his arms around them, that had been the same too.

He had just held them while they cried. The breaking light of the sunrise had lit his red hair up like fire and Ghost was sure they had never seen anything so beautiful in their whole life. 

The days following had been a blur. Xavier’s mother had been just as doubtful of the potential resurrection as Ghost themself had been; she had nearly fainted when she had seen her son on her front doorstep. There were a lot of emotions and a lot of processing. 

Before the party had left town a week later, the two had stayed up nearly all night just talking. There was a lot that Xavier had missed out on, a lot of shit that was hard to talk about. Ghost wasn’t the same person he knew; they honestly didn’t even know who they really were anymore. So much had changed so fast. They felt like they had lived three lifetimes in the last five years, while Xavier had been frozen in time. He was still so young, had so much to learn about himself and the world and Ghost still had issues they needed to work on, things to figure out and set straight, a journey that the party needed their help in completing. 

So they had decided to take a rest, a pause but not an end. It wasn’t an easy decision to make; Ghost had just gotten him back, leaving town when they wanted nothing more to stay and protect him was almost unthinkable. But they both needed space to grow in a way that would keep their roots from tangling and from blocking out each other's sun. They were friends, best friends, and Ghost had to leave; they would write to each other. 

Three more years had passed. Ghost had traveled to the far reaches of the world, to the far reaches of their very self. Somewhere along the way, they stopped being Ghost and learned how to be Zespir again. They grew more powerful than they ever thought possible and with the help of their weird and dysfunctional family, loose ends began to tie together. The world now regarded them all as heroes, and for the first time Zespir had let themself believe it. 

Xavier, meanwhile, had done what he did best: taking in information like he needed it, like it was the same as the air he breathed. He returned to studying his passions and discovered new ones as well. When he had outgrown the local library, he had packed his bags and _ finally _ got out of their shithole hometown. 

The entire time they exchanged letters, not as often as Zespir would have liked, but enough. They shared stories, little gifts, things they had learned along the way. Sometimes it made Zespir lonely to read his letters, but it mostly made them feel whole. Even if they were beaten and bloodied from battle, bedroll spread over hard stone or under a raining sky, the thought of him up all night safe in a university library made them sleep a little easier. 

When all they had to say was said and all they had to do was done, they returned to him. He was living in a little place downtown in a city so much better than the one they had grown up in and just like always, they had slotted seamlessly into his life. 

They had talked about getting a boat, sailing the world like they had planned years ago. He had asked why they still wanted to go if they had already seen it. They had laughed at that; there was a hell of a lot more world out there that they hadn’t seen yet. Truthfully, Zespir didn’t anyone could ever see it all, but they were down to give it a try. 

Xavier did still want to sail the ocean wide, but he wanted to finish his degree first. That was more than fine with Zespir; new dreams were important too and now they had their whole lives ahead of them. Besides, the break could do them good. 

Life got simpler than it had ever been for Zespir after that. They made a home of the little house downtown. While Xavier went to classes, they would volunteer in turn at a few places scattered across town. They swung by the library in the late afternoon and tried not to distract him  _ too _ much. He was set to graduate next year, making him busier than ever. 

Sometimes they would stay with him until the sun went down, leaving long shadows across the towering bookshelves and marble floors. It was nice to just sit in silence with their back pressed to his as he read. It wasn’t the exact life they had planned as teenagers, but that was alright. It was perfect; Zespir wouldn’t change it for the world. 

The first time they had made love after their “rest” had been far from what Zespir had expected. It had been a long time since they had been touched; they hadn’t had the heart to have sex with anyone else once he was back, even if they weren’t together. 

So when their second night in their new home had led from kissing to taking clothes off, Zespir had assumed it might be like their first time again: awkward, fumbling, and a little bit silly. 

They hadn’t accounted for when their hips finally met and he was seated fully inside them, that he would look at their scarred and battle torn body with such reverence and  _ love _ . He had regarded them like they were some sort of priceless treasure and all of it had been a little too much. They had burst into tears, which was fucking embarrassing, but once they had started crying they couldn’t stop. Of course, Xavier being Xavier, had started crying too and the two had just wept for a little while until they could start to laugh instead. 

Things had gotten less raw over time, but it was still an adjustment. They had spent too many years fucking for money or just for the sake of fucking; they had to learn how to let themself be loved like that again. Xavier was patient, and the two had always been able to find harmony; it didn’t take too long. 

Which eventually led them to where they were now— straddling Xavier’s chest as they kissed him breathless on their old but sturdy bed. It was so easy to draw cute little noises from him, something he got embarrassed about and therefore something they took great joy in teasing him for. 

They let their hands wander over his bare chest and dragged their tail over his stomach and thighs, feeling his cock twitch with interest. 

“Happy to see me?” they grinned, taking a moment to catch their breath.

“Why do you have to ruin the mood?” he chided, but there was only humor in his voice. 

“Is it still ruining the mood if I suck your dick?” they gave him a cheeky grin, trailing their tail flirtatiously against his hip.

“Maybe. Are you going to do a good job?” He raised an eyebrow at them, sitting up just a little off the bed.

“Is that even a question? I’m the best blowjob you can get, baby,” they started kissing a line down his chest. 

“Careful Zes, your ego is showing,” he ran a hand affectionately through their hair as they moved steadily lower. 

They didn’t offer a response, just kissed the inside of his thigh. He bit his lip, restraining any noise from escaping. They grinned triumphantly. 

They continued to lavish his body in kisses everywhere but his dick. He relaxed under their attention, much more patient than they would ever be. 

Eventually, they brought their hand up to close gently around the base of his cock. They pressed one last kiss to the head of his penis, before taking it the whole way down. 

He tensed and groaned, his hand reflexively coming up to tangle in their hair. They hummed around him, nose flush to his body. They brought their head up, running their tongue delicately over his tip before taking him back down again. He swore under his breath and their tail flicked with pride.

“My gods, Zespir,  _ shit _ —,” he tossed his head back.

He was already bright red, flushed all the way down his chest. It was cute and they used their free hand to flick his nipple. 

He was coming apart quickly; they weren’t one to brag without the ability to back it up. But they weren’t done with him yet; they had bigger and better plans for tonight. Zespir decided he could take a little more fun before they had to stop, so they slackened their lips just enough to let their teeth brush against his skin.

“Zes,  _ teeth _ ,” he warned, still definitely breathless from their outstanding blowjob. 

They popped off his length, batting their eyelashes at him, “Oh don’t be a baby. You know I’m not gonna bite you. Besides, I know you like it.”

“I don’t know why I even bother,” he flopped back onto the bed, pretending to be exasperated, but unable to stop himself from laughing.

They returned their mouth to him for a couple more minutes before they figured they better stop. He twitched when they pulled off, but Xavier knew there would be more to come.

“Alright, my turn now,” they crawled off of him and to the end of the bed. They let their legs fall open, fixing him with an enticing glance.

He didn’t need more of an invitation than that. He took them by the hips and kissed them below the navel. That really shouldn’t turn them on as much as it did, but they could feel the arousal already rolling within them deepen.

He took his time just kissing them, but finally at their urging, brought his mouth down where they wanted them. Where he trailed them in experience, he made up for in dedication. Xavier worked hard at everything he did, no short cuts, and sex wasn’t any different.

Sometimes Zespir wondered if he studied this too; he seemed to have every bit of them memorized. He knew every way to make their breath hitch, just how far he could take them without pushing them over the edge. 

Somehow he managed to lick them at their front, finger them, and stroke the sensitive underside of their tail all in rhythm. It really seemed like a lot to keep track of, but the effect was toe curling delightful. 

He looked up to lock eyes with them and that’s what did it, seeing him down between their thighs, flushed and turned on just from touching them. 

They came with a silent jerk of their hips and he had to remove a hand to hold them down as he licked them through it. He kept licking them until they started to squirm, letting out a rare whine as it started to be too much. 

Zespir only needed a moment to catch their breath before they were back in it; they prided themself on their endurance. 

They returned to straddling him except this time they lined up his cock and sunk down onto it in one fluid motion. Xavier let out a sputtering gasp and they stilled to let him regain his composure. 

They ground their hips forward and back slowly, and it did not take long for him to devolve into soft groans as he held their hips tightly for purchase. He was getting close already, which meant they got to start having fun with him. 

Right as he started to sputter than he needed to pull out, they went still. His cock twitched weakly inside them, likely painful hard. He laid beneath them, chest heaving and likely waiting for them to pull off. They just sat patiently, waiting for his breathing to slow. 

When he was properly away from the edge and looking at them with mild bemusement, they started moving again. Quickly understanding the game, he tipped his head back into the pillows and just took it. 

They continued on this way for the better part of an hour. By then, Xavier was drenched in sweat, face beet red with exertion. He had long stopped trying to say anything, instead just whining every time they stopped, his aching cock still deep inside them.

Zespir themself was starting to get fatigued, just a couple more times and they would let him come. Still, they wanted to make the last ones count, so they worked him closer and closer to the edge.

“Babe—,” he let out a choked gasp, “I’m really going to come.”

“Just a little more,” they whispered against his temple. “You can take it.”

They slid their hips forward again and he let out an absolutely wrecked and broken groan, “ _ shit _ .”

His jaw went slack and his eyes pinched shut as he came with almost violent force. They felt his cock twitch as warm heat spilled inside them. They coaxed him through it, pulling off him gently as he slowly stopped spasming beneath them. 

Well, guess he couldn’t take it… Zespir supposed they hadn’t taken the near hour of teasing fully into account. 

As he came down, his brown eyes were wide with panic, “Oh my gods; I’m so sorry, Zes. I swear I didn't mean to!”

“Relax, Xavier. It’s not a big deal,” they flopped down next to him, body stiff from riding for so long.

He was still freaking out, worrying his lip between his teeth, “It is though. I think one illegitimate child is enough for this family. His eyes darkened and  _ shit _ he was really genuinely upset about this; they needed to run damage control. 

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to marry me,” their voice was teasing, but they offered him a comforting kiss on the nose. 

“I’m serious,” he was still frowning, but his anxiety was dispelling.  _ Good _ .

“So am I. Do you not want to get married anymore?” they were still light-hearted, but the question was genuine. 

“I do! But I can’t just ask you to marry me because I accidentally came inside you!” he sat up, scrubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. 

“Why not?” they pressed their face into their neck, snorting to cut off a laugh.

“You know why! You deserve better than that. Besides, I don’t have a ring, dummy” he turned and flicked them lightly on the forehead. 

“What if I asked you to marry me instead?” they kissed him on the cheek, ignoring his assault for the time being. Their tail curled comfortably around his hips.

“You don’t have a ring either, smart ass,” he finally let out a light laugh, beginning to relax a little.

“Mmm except I do,” they hummed playfully.

He grabbed a pillow from behind them and mirthfully whacked them with it, “You aren’t funny.”

“I’m not being funny,” Zespir hopped off the bed, scrambling over to the dresser. They pulled open the bottom drawer and started digging through it.

“Seriously Zes. Stop messing around!” He tossed a pillow at them from where he sat on the bed, but his voice was climbing in pitch. 

They returned and settled beside him at the edge of the bed. They opened their hands to reveal a small black box. 

“Zespir you aren’t for real,” his eyes were wider than they’d ever seen them. “How long have you had that?”

“A few months. I was waiting for the perfect time to ask, but I kinda realized there wasn’t ever going to be a moment that wasn’t a perfect time to ask you to spend the rest of our lives together,” their voice was uncharacteristically soft as they opened the box. The ring was cast of white gold and had extensively ornate detailing. They met his eyes, just a little shy, “You technically already said yes; so I guess you’re just stuck with me now.”

Xavier was speechless for a moment before his arms were wound tightly around them, squeezing the breath out of them just a little. He started shaking and that’s when they realized—

“Oh my gods; are you  _ crying _ ”

He let out a wet laugh, pulling back to press a kiss to their lips, “You are so completely something else.”

“So, that’s a yes?” they laced their fingers together, heart beating frantically in their chest despite their relaxed facade. 

“Of course it is!” He pulled them back in for another hug and they just held each other for a moment.

“I want a spring wedding,” they could hear the smile in his voice.

“You still have to put the ring on, groomzilla,” they removed it from the box and he extended his finger for them to slide it on his hand.

“We absolutely have to tell everyone a fake engagement story,” he chuckled, “especially my mom.”

Zespir laughed, “We’ll figure it out. We always do.” 

They pulled back to just look at him. His face was red from sex and crying, his eyes bright with joy. They tucked a messy lock of hair behind his ear and he brought his hand up to rest over the top of theirs, his ring shining prettily on his finger. 

Maybe life wasn’t actually so cruel; maybe it just had rough starts and new beginnings. Maybe they didn’t have to know. They had so much time to figure it out and now they would have Xavier by their side to do it. They would figure it out. They always would.


End file.
